Three Centimeters
by Glass O'Lemonade
Summary: Preview: Blasting the rocks would take time, something he didn't have at the moment. Happy was down for the count, after slamming into that tree, so he couldn't fly to get help. He couldn't do anything! Then he saw it. The doll. The doll Kain Hikaru had used earlier to control Lucy. AU. During S-Class Trial Arc. Reviews are appreciated. COMPLETE.


**AN.** This came to me a few days after watching Episode 109. Reviews and helpful criticisms are appreciated! -Lem  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own any rights to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Lucy! You have to run!" He shouted at the blond. "I'll defeat him somehow. Just get to safety!"

"I- I won't run." uttered the celestial mage.

Kain Hikaru delivered a crushing stomp onto the girl's back, causing her to fall once more. However, one wasn't enough. Natsu could only stare in horror as his teammate suffered. Then Kain Hikaru grabbed Lucy's head in his right hand. He raised her up, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Why, why would I run? I always have more fun when I'm with you two."

_That smile._

How? How could she smile at a time like this?

_Lucy..._

"I have no regrets. I'm going to squash your delicate face now."

"Lucy!"

"I am clumsy, though, so I will just crush your skull in with one squeeze."

_I have to do something! I won't let hi-_

Kain Hikaru's hand began to tighten around her head, causing her to scream out in agony as he did so. The sound broke Natsu's heart. He desperately tried to pull himself out from his predicament, but it was futile.

_I can't get out! These damn rocks!_

Blasting the rocks would take time, something he didn't have at the moment. Happy was down for the count, after slamming into that tree, so he couldn't fly to get help. He couldn't do anything!

Then he saw _it_. The doll. The doll Kain Hikaru had used earlier to control Lucy.

It was so close to him. All he had to do was reach for it.

"Na-!"

Just a little further.

"Nat-!"

Just a little further!

"Natsu!"

Everything seemed to freeze at that moment. His actions, his surroundings, the actions of those around him, it all slowed down. Everything slowed down. Everything took a pause. _A brief pause._

His longest finger was a mere three centimeters away from the cursed doll.

Three centimeters.

Three centimeters too far.

Lucy Heartfilia's lifeless body fell to the ground, creating a dull thud when it met the earth. Everything sped back up then.

A beastly roar ripped from Natsu's throat, his body erupting into flames, the rocks trapping him beginning to crumble, some even melting from the raging heat.

Kain Hikaru charged towards the flaming dragon slayer, picking up his cursed doll as he did so.

"I warned you not to underestimate a member of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin." With that reminder voiced, Kain Hikaru rushed away from the raging mage. "Oo-wey!"

He wasn't aware of how long it took, but Natsu finally freed himself. "Come back you coward!" Natsu hollered furious, bright flames burning from both of his clenched fists.

But it was too late. Kain Hikaru had already made great distance between him and Natsu.

"Natsu," came a soft, broken, weak voice. A hiccup followed the name.

"I'm going after him. He's going to pay. He's going to pay for this!"

"Natsu!" the voice was a little louder now, a little more demanding. Again it was followed by a hiccup, as well as with the now audible sound of sniffling.

He wouldn't look. He couldn't look.

"Natsu," repeated the voice for a third time, the speaker openly crying now, "she's gone."

Natsu gripped his scarf, his mouth trembling. Silent tears streaked his face. He wasn't even aware when he begun to cry.

"Natsu," Happy wailed again. "Lucy's gone."

He wouldn't look. He couldn't look... but he did.

Natsu swiveled his head, his black as coal eyes gazing upon his fallen comrade. The sight caused him to collapse. His breathing became labored; his eyes seemed to have released a floodgate.

She was gone... Lucy was gone...

Three centimeters.

That's how far he was from saving her.

Three centimeters.

_She screamed for me. The last thing she said was my name. I failed her. She's dead because of me._

Three centimeters.

That's how far he was from saving her.

Three centimeters.

Three centimeters too far.


End file.
